Respira, princesa
by susanfacinelli
Summary: "Hace ya dos años que en los bosques de Forks se respira paz. Lo único que faltaba es que el licántropo más joven se enamorara.
1. Introducción

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

La llamada les cogió por sorpresa.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola Carlisle!

Inmediatamente reconoció la voz y una enorme sonrisa apareció dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Eleazar, amigo! Es un placer saber de ti, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

-Bien, bien, ¿Y por los bosques de Forks?

-La paz reina. De vez en cuando alguien nos viene a visitar pero se soluciona pronto, los lobos siguen vigilando La Push, que es de gran ayuda.

Hacía dos años que la guerra había finalizado y las cosas volvían a estar en calma, a su manera.

-Me alegra muchísimo saber eso, compañero- respondió Eleazar con completa sinceridad. Llamábamos- continuó- porqué Camen y yo queríamos saber si podríais concedernos un gran favor.

-Por supuesto- contestó Carlisle sin pensarlo- Después de vuestra ayuda a mi familia, ayudaros no es ningún favor, es una ofrenda.

-Muchas gracias, amigo- declaró el Moreno- Verás, después de que Carmen viese a la pequeña Reneesme a Carmen se le "descongeló" el instinto maternal. El caso es que aquí en Alaska, Carmen conoció a una niña de la cual se enamoró completamente, la pequeña Lizzie , de dos años de edad. Elisabeth, Lizzy, tiene una hermana mayor, de 17, un tanto solitaria y problemática pero, te prometo Carlisle, que es más de lo que muestra.

-Continua, por favor- suplicó.

-El caso es que Carmen descubrió que la hermana mayor, Sky, era maltratada psicológicamente por el padre de estas; así que Carmen se hizo pasar por psicóloga y educadora para acercarse más a las niñas. Descubrimos que la madre de estas había muerto por cáncer y el padre le echaba la culpa de ello a Sky, y esta de por sí ya se lo echaba. Carmen- suspiró- la encontró inconsciente en los servicios de su instituto. Había intentado quitarse la vida.

-Vaya…-dijo Carlisle con tristeza. Esme se acercó a el, sentándose ligeramente sobre el escritorio. El médico puso el manos libres, aunque no hiciera falta ya que había escuchado todo desde la otra punta de la casa- Esme escucha.

-Hola Eleazar- habló la encantadora mujer.

-Un placer escuchar tu dulce voz, Esmeralda-habló Carmen, que se encontraba con su marido.

Tras una leve pausa Eleazar continuó.

-El caso es que dos días después el padre de las niñas, que no sabía nada de lo sucedido, decidió "abandonar la ciudad". Metió a las niñas en el coche familiar y se fueron. O eso dijo…-hizo una pausa- El padre había cortado los frenos, expresamente.

-¡Cielo Santo!- exclamó sorprendida Esme que se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Sí…-contestó Carmen- El coche quedó completamente destrozado y Sky resultó gravemente herida ya que se soltó el cinturón de seguridad para proteger del impactó a la pequeña Lizzy. Faltó poco pero llegamos a tiempo. Sky se recuperó sin necesidad de transformarla y la pequeña Lizzy solo tenía pequeñas magulladuras, gracias al cielo- comentó Carmen con un tono esperanzador.

-Me alegra oír eso, muchísimo- habló Carlisle, el cual escuchaba atentamente.

-El hecho esta en que habíamos pensado en cambiar un poco de aires… Nos gustaría que Sky se relacionara con gente de su edad…y bueno Reneesme tiene la misma edad física que ella, pensamos que quizás se llevarían bien. Además, la pequeña Lizzy es adicta a los resfriados, ¿A que sí, cariño?

Y tras el auricular del teléfono se escucho la ligera risa de una niña pequeña y las carantoñas que Carmen le proporcionaba.

-El favor, sería, quedarnos en vuestra casa durante un tiempo…hasta que encontremos algo por allí.

-Pedirnos eso nos ofende- comentó Carlisle mirando a su mujer- y hablo en nombre de los dos. Esta casa siempre estará bajo vuestra disposición. Además, ahora que cada uno vive en su casa, hay más espacio para las niñas.

-Muchísimas gracias, a los dos- se sinceró Eleazar- esas niñas significan mucho para nosotros. No obstante, contribuiremos con la fuente de alimentos.

-¡No podemos aceptar eso!

-Insistimos, amigos.

-¿Y cuando tendremos el placer de disfrutar de vuestra presencia?

-Dentro de una semana, ¿os parece bien?

-Por supuesto. Apañaremos todo para la comodidad de las niñas.

-Os lo agradeceremos eternamente- habló Carmen- muchísimas gracias.


	2. Maletas

Sky se despedía de la casa en sí. Bajó las escaleras de madera acariciando la pared de piedras. La hoguera estaba prendida en el piso de abajo, aunque los que eran su nueva familia, no les hiciera gracia el fuego. Debía reconocer que se habían comportado demasiado bien, sus padres adoptivos y las hermanas de estos, supuestamente.

Tanya y Kate se acercaron a despedirse antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Espero que todo te vaya muy bien- dijo Tanya abrazándola.

Sky con delicadeza respondió al abrazo. Quizás las conociera de poco pero le habían ayudado mucho y le demostraban afecto que, aunque no reconociera, lo necesitaba. Tras unos segundos Kate se abalanzó a su sobrina.

-Sé fuerte, Sky, y feliz, ¿Vale, pequeña?

Sky asintió. Era curioso que la llamara "pequeña" el nombre por el cual llamaban a su hermana.

-Antes de que te vayas- continuó Kate- tenemos algo para ti.

Tanya la cogió de la mano y la acercó a la mesa del salón principal, donde reposaba una gran caja negra adornada con un gran lazo rosa.

-Vaya- se atrevió a soltar- no hacía falta.

-Ábrelo, ¡Vamos!-habló emocionada Tanya.

Sky sentía como se le humedecían los ojos. Le resultaba nuevo el concepto tan cariñoso de familia que sentían ellos. Deshizo el lazo rosa y abrió la tapa: entre la protección se encontraban un portátil Apple negro y un Ipod de 120 GB con unos beats auténticos de color negro.

-Oh…-es lo único que pudo decir Sky. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, mientras acariciaba el portátil.

-Hemos metido algunas cuantas canciones por si lo querías utilizar en el viaje, hay un poco de todo, porque no sabíamos muy bien tus gustos- comentó Kate.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias- dijo Sky, que, sorprendiendo a sus tías, a efectos prácticos, le respondieron el abrazo con mucho cariño.

-No te olvides de nosotras.

Tras guardar el portátil en la grandiosa maleta que su madre, Carmen, le había regalado con todo el cariño del mundo, intentó bajarla hacía el vestíbulo. Le resultó prácticamente imposible: toda la ropa era nueva, y como no, sus tías le habían comprado muchísimas cosas para que no me faltara de nada; es decir, la maleta pesaba un tonel. Tras pensarlo un poco decidió pedírselo a Eleazar, aunque le diera vergüenza, así que empezó a buscarlo por la casa. Primero se dirigió al despacho, pero no se hallaba allí. Fue hacia la habitación de este y lo encontró abrazándose a Carmen, mientras le besaba la frente. Nada más ver la imagen se sintió mal.

-Perdón- se disculpó- no quería interrumpir nada, lo siento.

-No pasa nada- comentó Carmen con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es que no puedo bajar la maleta…y me preguntaba si podrás…-dijo mirando esto último a Eleazar.

-Claro, claro, por supuesto.

-Gracias, Por cierto- dijo antes de irse- ¿Sabéis donde esta Lizzy?

-Esta en el corral de arena.

Y esta se fue.

-¿Has visto lo cortada que estaba?-comentó Carmen mientras se volvía a abrazar a su marido.

-No se acaba de adaptar- contestó desanimado Eleazar.

-Poco a poco, no deja de ser una adolescente…- dejó colgado Carmen en el aire.

-Pero veo a Lizzy, feliz y veo a Sky, sin saber realmente lo que siente, ¡y frustra!-dijo el moreno sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Carmen permaneció de pié y volvió a abrazarlo.

-La pequeña no ha vivido lo que lo ha hecho la mayor.

-Tienes razón…Bueno, todo mejorará- sonrió, mirando a su mujer.

En esos momentos Carmen comprendió el amor que sentía Eleazar por sus hijas. Y se le iluminaron los ojos.

Sky encontró a su hermana en el cúmulo de tierra en medio de las grandes explanas de nieve.

-Hola pequeña- saludó la mayor sentándose cerca de su hermana. La aren, helada, le entró dentro de los pantalones.

-Hola, Sky- saludó la pequeña con su voz angelical- Mira, lo he hecho yo- dijo mostrándole su castillo.

-Guau, Lizzy, que bonito- exclamó provocando a su hermana una enorme sonrisa que le permitía enseñar sus pequeños dientes de roedora.- ¿Estas lista para irnos? ¿Has recogido todo?

-Mamá lo ha puesto en mi bolsa de Minnie.

Sky sintió una punzada de dolor interno, pero a pesar de ello, lo comprendía. Cuando su madre murió, ella apenas era un bulto enrollado en mantas. La pequeña estornudo y Sky la convenció para volver dentro un ratito.

Cuando entraban por la puerta Eleazar bajaba con la maleta en una mano, como si llevará una moneda.

-Cuando estéis listas nos vamos- les comentó.

-¿En que coche vamos?- preguntó Sky.

-En uno nuevo- le sonrió su padre mientras salía.

Sky había visto la enorme "colección" de coches que conservaban. De todos los tipos y de todos los años. Escucharon los tacones de Carmen bajar por las escaleras. La pequeña al verla se le lanzó a los brazos y la morena la recibió con un cálido: ¡Hola, mi amor! Sky contempló la escena apartada del amor que se ofrecían.

-Sky- le llamó Carmen, al ver que marchaba- ¿Lo tienes todo, cielo?

-Sí- le contestó esta.

-Es que he visto que habías dejado una sudadera y algún complemento sobre la cama- le comentó- ¿No te lo quieres llevar?

-No, no es eso, lo he apartado para ponérmelo ahora.

-Ah, vale- comentó aliviada Carmen- Cuando nos digas nos vamos.

-Está bien, subo, lo cojo y bajo.

-Vale, cariño- intentado hacerlo lo más maternal que pudo. Deseaba con todo su gélido corazón ser aceptada por Sky.

Sky subió y se colocó el gorro gris de lana y la sudadera, mintiéndose el Ipod en el bolsillo y los guantes sin dedos. "_Bueno"_ pensó _"Esto es todo por hoy amigos"_. Bajó y se acercó al coche. Era un todo terreno-monovolumen-superelegante. Carmen ataba a la pequeña Lizzy, dejándole un peluche a su vera. Eleazar la abrió la otra puerta lateral.

-Hemos hecho un pequeño apaño para que te sintieras a gusto durante el trayecto.

Se fijó en que su asiento se situaba en la parte trasera del coche, detrás de Lizzy. Al lado tenía maletas y cajas. Encima del asiento había una manta y un cojín.

-Gracias- confesó sorprendidísima y con la voz más clara que nunca.

Entró intentando no pisar nada.

-En la bolsa- comentó Carmen mientras se subía al vehículo- hay comida, por si te entra hambre. Y si en cualquier momento necesitas ir al servicio no dudes en pedírnoslo, pararemos todas las veces necesarias.

-Vale, gracias- dijo mientras se ataba el cinturón y se colocaba la almohada.

-Antes de irnos, ¿Te gustaría despedirte de alguien?

Entonces pensó en Rick. Había sido su novio, ahora sí, ahora no, durante muchísimo tiempo. Ella contestó rotundamente: No.


	3. Blaine

Sky miraba por la ventana con los cascos puestos escuchando _You make my dreams come true_ de Hall & Oates. Habían dejado atrás la pequeña Alaska y estaban cruzando Canadá. El coche iba a toda velocidad. El moreno tenía capacidad y una práctica innata para la conducción. Aún no había amanecido, aunque poco le faltaría al mundo para hacerlo.

-¿Podríamos parar? Necesito ir al baño y si es antes del amanecer os hago un favor- comentó la pelinegra.

Los dos sonrieron.

-Claro, ahora mismo paramos.

Unos minutos después el coche giraba en un autoservicio. El lugar, poco luminado se hallaba lleno de coches silenciosos, pero a pesar de eso, encontraron un lugar donde dejar reposar el coche. Sky bajó y se fue corriendo hacia los baños, que se encontraban al lado de un local. Eleazar fue a cazar dos pajarillos para su mujer y el y Carmen se disponía de cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña Lizzy.

La pelinegra salía de los lavabos cuando olió el delicioso y cálido olor a café recién hecho.

-¿Podrías darme dinero para comprar café, porfa?- dijo mientras se acercaba al vehículo.

-Claro- dijo Carmen. Abrió un pequeño bolso y saco cerca de 40$.

-No creo que necesite tanto- sonrió Sky. Cogió 15$, por orden de Carmen, y se dirigió al local. Cuando iba a entrar vio la sombra de otra persona más atrás que ella, aunque no le dio importancia. Al entrar observó a una pareja que desayunaban en una esquina de local. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un "extra-grande". El dependiente tenía cara de dormido y era muy lento.

-Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?

Sky se volteó y vio sus hermosos ojos amarillos. Su piel era morena y tersa. No tendría más de 20 años físicos. Era alto, esbelto y olía realmente bien. Si embargo Sky contestó un rotundo no.

-Ah- se quedó parado el rubio- Disculpe mis modales- continuó extendiendo la mano a Sky- Soy Blaine de la Vega.

Esta se sorprendió. Encontrarse con un vampiro caballeroso en medio de la nada no era muy habitual, y que se te ponga hablar, tampoco.

-Yo soy Sky Sm…-recordó su nuevo apellido- Sky Denali- terminó ofreciendo su mano.

El muchacho se la cogió con delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios, depositando en su mano un frío y suave beso. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sky. Blaine lo notó y noto mariposas descongelándose dentro de sí.

La muchacha le metió prisa al dependiente mientras Blaine no apartaba los ojos de su rostro.

-Por casualidad, ¿ no serás familiar de Eleazar y Carmen Denali, entre otros?

Dicho esto el mismo comprendió que era una locura al ser ella humana pero ella le contestó tranquilamente:

-Sí, son mis padres adoptivos.

Sky le miró y vio como se encontraba más tenso. Entonces se le acercó y le susurro un "_¿Lo sabes?"_, al cual la chica contestó asintiendo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Lo único que hacían era mirarse a los ojos de una manera especial y tensa.

-Son 3,5$.

Sky rompió la barrera ocular para contar el dinero pero Blaine se le adelantó, pagando el.

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta- comentó la chica ofendida.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

La muchacha cogió su café y se fue hacía la puerta. El rubio se la abrió y saló junto a ella.

-¿Y de que conoces tu a los Denali?

-Somos viejos amigos- dijo sonriendo.

Al acercarse al vehículo Eleazar deslumbró una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Viejo loco!- se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo. Carmen actuó de la misma manera que su esposo.- ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

-Iba a visitar a mis hermanas favoritas- dijo refiriéndose a las tías de Sky- ¿Y vosotros?

-Vamos a Forks, de visita a los Cullen. Ya veo que ya conoces a Sky.

-Sí, una muchacha increíble.

Más sonrojo.

-Y esta es la pequeña Lizzy- dijo Eleazar cogiendo a la pequeña que seguía de mal humor.

-Son preciosas- comentó el rubio sonriendo.

-Empieza a amanecer, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- dijo la morena.

-No quiero entreteneros más. Iré a Forks dentro de dos días. Avísales- comentó el rubio.

-Me parece estupendo- habló Elezar.

Subieron al coche y cuando Sky abrió la puerta para subir Blaine se le acercó y le susurro: _nos veremos pronto, preciosa._

Eleazar conocía bien los caminos por donde no tendríamos ningún incidente con radares o controles policiales. Sky comía gominotas mientras "protagonizaba un video clip", Lizzy gritaba enfadada cosas en el idioma de los bebes y Carmen y Elezar contaban cosas felices sobre el pasado.

Había sido un viaje corto, respecto lo que hubiese tardado una persona normal a una velocidad normal. Cuando llegaron entraba la noche. Sky dormía apoyada en el cristal y se despertó cuando notó que ya no había vibración del motor en su cabeza. A través de los cristales tintados vio a un montón de gente.

Esmeralda salió disparada al escuchar el coche llegar. Abrazó a todos con entusiasmo. Carlisle no se mostró tan eufórico porque guardo las apariencias pero sentía el mismo entusiasmo que su mujer. A parte de los anfitriones, sus hijos adoptivos se mostraban allí presentes. Se pasaban a la pequeña Lizzy, dándole besos y abrazándola. Parecía que su enfado había desaparecido. Aunque seguramente sabían que ella ya estaba despierta Sky se tuvo que convencer para salir.

Salió del coche notando como un húmedo frío se le calaba hasta los huesos.


	4. Especial

Después de una larga presentación familiar donde todos los allí presentes notaron la vergüenza y lejanía de Sky, y todo lo contrario por parte de su hermana menor, Esme les mostró sus respectivos alojamientos. La habitación de Sky era grande y amplia. Había alguna estantería con libros y música. En el centro se hallaba una gran y alta cama enorme para una sola persona, con mesitas de noche. Cara a esta una enorme cristalera que llegaba prácticamente desde el suelo hasta el techo. En frente de la cristalera un pequeño sofá con una mesa auxiliadora y al lado un hermoso piano de cola. Al fondo de la habitación había un gran tocador blanco, como los que se muestran en las películas de Hollywood. Al lado de este una puerta doble que daba paso a un enorme vestidor. Al lado de la puerta principal se encontraba otra que daba paso a un hermoso lavabo privado.

Sky contemplaba asombrada desde la puerta mientras Carlisle dejaba la maleta encima de la cama mientras que Esmeralda apartaba las cortinas.

-¿Esto es para mí?- decía en un susurro Sky. Estaba sin palabras.

-Claro, ¿Es de tu agrado?- preguntó la anfitriona.

Sky asintió.

Carlisle se acercó a Sky y depositó su brazo encima de su hombro suavemente.

-Haremos todo lo necesario para que te sientas como en casa.

La noche había caído en la ciudad y en los alrededores. Sky no había salido en toda la tarde de su habitación. La pelinegra se hallaba organizando sus pertinencias. Alice le había dejado miles, literalmente, de vestidos, zapatos y demás en el gran vestidor.

En un rincón de la casa de escuchaban las risas de Eleazar y Carlisle recordando viejos tiempos; en el otro lado de esta se escuchaban las angelicales voces de Carmen y Esmeralda.

-No creo- comentaba Carmen- que acabe de acostumbrarse. Nosotros le sacamos de la muerte, pero… No sé, es como si no quisiera encajar en el puzzle: Eleazar, Carmen y Lizzy.

-Es normal, piensa que Sky ya ha tenido una familia, una madre, cosas que a la pequeña le queda por experimentar. Quizás lo único que busque es encontrar su lugar…No necesita una madre, Carmen, ya tuvo una, pero quizás una consejera o una amiga no le haría daño. Además- concluyó Esme- tranquilamente podría pensar que la pequeña Lizzy es la única razón por la que la salvaste. Al fin y al cabo, fue de ella de quién te encaprichaste.

Había sido dura, pero sincera. Había dado en el clavo.

-Tengo miedo de que intente quitarnos a Lizzy porque ella no se acabe de acostumbrar.

-¡No!- exclamó Esme- Eso es prácticamente imposible. Ella quiere lo mejor para su hermana y quizás sepa lo que pasa. Que Eleazar y tu seáis los padres de la pequeña Lizzy no significa que no sea su hermana. Se lo notó en la mirada. Ella lo único que quiere es la felicidad de su hermana y la propia. Y como su hermana ya es feliz, ahora esta en busca de la suya.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo- dijo Carmen tras unos segundos- Debería hablarlo con Eleazar pero creo que estará de acuerdo con lo que dices. Yo solo quería que fuera una más.

-Y lo es, a su manera. Esa chica es especial.

-Eso seguro- sonrió Carmen- ¿Escuchaste su corazón cuando le dijimos la naturaleza del licántropo? Su corazón ni se alteró. Como si ya lo tuviera asimilado. Lo mismo pasó cuando le comentamos nuestra naturaleza.

-Es especial.

Sky se duchó y se puso la ropa para dormir: una enorme sudadera que le llegaba por las rodillas. Al salir del vestíbulo calmada y relajada contempló la escena que la gran cristalera le proporcionaba. La luna daba paso a una fría y hipnótica luz pálida que se extendía por toda la gran habitación. Se asomó a la cristalera. Los arboles, el cielo…Una foto. Pura maravilla. Miró hacía abajo y vio a dos lobos. Seguramente de la manada de Jacob. Cerró las cortinas y se metió en la cama, donde rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormida.

_Blaine estaba a su lado. Se estaba comiendo al lento dependiente del autoservicio. Sky contemplaba la escena apoyada desde la farola. No sentía nada.. Blaine miró hacía donde estaba ella apoyada, sorprendido. Dejó a un lado al dependiente que yacía muerto en el asfalto y el vampiro olfateo algo. A los pies de Sky se hallaba una servilleta que la pelinegra había arrojado al suelo. Blaine lo cogió con delicadeza y olío el perfume natural de Sky._

_-La próxima serás tú, preciosa._


	5. Imprimación

1 semana más tarde…

Una recopilación de chistes malos y alguno verde por parte de Esme y Carlisle hicieron que Sky, por la mañana, se levantará con una sonrisa. Había dormido tan bien que si le dijesen que ha estado durmiendo 100 años se lo creería. Saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó a comer algo. Se encontró en la encimera de la cocina una nota de Esme donde explicaba el porque de su ausencia: se habían ido todos a cazar en familia y la pequeña Lizzy se hallaba con el padre de Jacob. Parecía que cualquiera que viese a esa niña se enamorase de ella. Sky fue a la nevera y cogió el zumo de naranja. "Bendito zumo de naranja". Alcanzó un vaso y al echarse entró Jake con Nessie.

-Hola Sky- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron. A Sky le costaba pensar que la muchacha tenía 2 años.

-¿Donde están todos?

-Caza familiar- dijo la pelinegra enseñándoles la pequeña nota mientras daba un gran trago.

Terminó de desayunar y se fue hacía la ducha y a cambiarse, antes de que alguien más la viera con las pintas.

Mientras se duchaba comenzó a pensar. A recordar, aunque Esme no se lo había aconsejado. Empezó a acordarse de todo y le entró "un bajón". Al acabar se vistió con un gran jersey de Lana y unos tejanos oscuros. Escuchó voces en la parte baja de la casa y prefirió no bajar, ya que seguía con los malos recuerdos. Dejó un lado el tema de su familia y recordó a Rick. Se sentó en el piano y cantó "Someone like you" mientras pensaba. Había sido amigo especial desde 2n curso. Lo recordaba todo de el. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus regalos, su risa, su hoyuelo, sus mentiras… Sky estaba a su disponibilidad siempre, sin embargo, no pasaba al revés. Con forme fueron creciendo su relación se mantuvo de esa forma. Cuando uno quería algo del otro lo tenía. Pero Rick tenías las cosas claras: nada de sentimientos. Y aunque Sky lo hubiese intentado, era prácticamente imposible. Alguna lágrima se le derramaba a la muchacha mientras cantaba. Terminó la canción y alguien aplaudió desde la puerta. Se volteó a mirar y vio a Blaine apoyado en el marco.

-¡Blaine!- sonrió la chica. Se secó las lágrimas y cuando abrió los ojos el estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Le pregunto el muchacho preocupado, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Nada, nada- contestó apartándole bruscamente la mano- ¿Están aquí mis tías?

-Solo Tanya.

Sky bajó corriendo a buscar a su tía. La vio apoyada en el sofá y nada más verla se le lanzó a los brazos de un bote.

Tras mucho insistir Sky aceptó dar un paseo por el bosque con Blaine. Habían recorrido bastante bosque, incluso cruzado un río. Para el rubio era fácil pero para Sky el camino, de vez en cuando era dificultoso. El rubio dejó, varias veces, sus intenciones: le gustaba la muchacha y buscaba algo más; algo que la pelinegra rechazaba constantemente.

-¡Si no te conozco!- le decía ella.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?- decía el acercándose sensualmente a ella.

-Físicamente, eres muy guapo- contestaba apartandolo- mentalmente no se quién eres, ni como eres…

Blaine cada minuto que pasaba se llenaba de ansias y pasión. Sentía un frenesí hacía ella que no era lógico. Su pelo, su cuello, todo su cuerpo pedía ser tomado y bebido. En un arrebato de locura Blaine acorraló a Sky en un árbol.

-Para Blaine, deja la broma.

Pero al intentar apartarlo vio como le era imposible. Una sonrisa picara se había dibujado en la cara del rubio.

-Vamos Sky, no seas mala, luego querrás repetir.

El chico se le lanzó a besarle el cuello mientras Sky comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo escurriéndose de sus brazos.

Sky al andar de espaldas tropezó y se rascó las palmas de las manos. Eso provocó que pequeñas gotitas de sangre brotaran causando más adicción al rubio.

En milésimas de segundos se encontraba encima de ella. Sky continuaba llorando.

Justamente cuando Blaine quiso juntar los labios junto a los de ella un gran lobo rojizo se le abalanzó encima brutalmente.

Sky gritó. En unos segundos se encontraba rodeada de enormes licántropos. Un gran lobo negro se le acercaba a Sky mientras esta asustada iba mirando a todos, uno por uno, a los ojos.

El licántropo se topó con la mirada asustada de Sky y supo inmediatamente que estaba perdido. Por unos momentos a Seth se le paró el corazón, para que acto seguido se le acelerara frenéticamente. Lo sintió todo. Flotó. Necesitaba calmar esa ansiedad que provocaba una asfixia lenta a Sky, presa del pánico. Se escondió para mutar en humano de nuevo. Un gran lobo negro se le acercaba a Sky de frente, gruñendo y mostrando los enormes dientes. Sam no se había fijado en el olor leve a sangre que desprendían las manos de Sky, solo en su olor a vampiro. Sky dejó de respirar. Pero antes de que fuera atacada Leah se impuso delante porque había sentido la imprimación de Seth. A sus pies, prácticamente comenzaron una gran pelea los dos lobos. El lobo rojizo que se había ido, volvía y parecía imponer orden. Alguien le toco el hombro a Sky.

-Respira, princesa.

-No puedo- dijo como pudo Sky. Había dejado de respirar. Sus pulmones extrañaban el oxígeno. Sky no paraba de llorar. Entonces gritó- Quiero ir con Esme, por favor, llévame con Esme.

La pelinegra no conocía al muchacho pero se le enganchó al cuello y no lo soltó. Incluso se llevó cachos de su piel al arañarlo, presa del pánico, al ver unos cuantos lobos seguirlos.

Cuando Seth llegaba a la casa de los Cullen Sky se había quedado dormida. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del lobo hizo que se relajará y consiguiera respirar.

Carlisle salió a recogerla. La llevaron dentro. Al moverse Sky se despertó y vio a Esme. Comenzó a llorar hasta el punto de volverse a quedar dormida en los brazos de la vampira.

-Fue Blaine- dijo Edward nada más entrar por la puerta.

Eleazar y Carmen que venían corriendo detrás de el pensaron en un principio que había sido atacada por los licántropos pero Edward confirmó que Seth no mentía. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Jake y Leah para preguntar por la pelinegra. Esme subió a Sky a su habitación. Fueron seguidas por Seth que cuando le comentaron que era mejor que se fuera dijo: No, no, no, yo no me muevo de aquí.


	6. ¿Te quedas?

No pudieron convencer a Seth de que se alejará de Sky, que la dejará descansar así que se quedó dormido en el sofá de la habitación.

Sky abrió los ojos. Estaba abrazada a Esme y esta le acariciaba el pelo proporcionándole serenidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Dónde esta Blaine?- dijo asustada.

-Desparecido.

Eso la calmó en cierto modo. Le dolía la cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y Esme le besó la frente. Entonces un sonoro bostezo de Seth hizo que Sky se sobresaltara.

-¿Quién es?

Un chico moreno y medio desnudo se había levantado y se estiraba haciendo ruidos.

-Buenos días, Seth- dijo Esme- fue quién te trajo hasta aquí.

Entonces Sky se acordó de aquel calor, aquellos brazos que hicieron calmarse, que la hicieron respirar. Seth se volteó y vio mirándolas. Una sonrisa enorme y una mueca de vergüenza hicieron que Sky también sonriera. El muchacho se acercó a la cama mirando fijamente a su razón de vivir.

Elezar y Camen paseaban con Lizzy en brazos por el bosque.

-Esmeralda y Sky tienen una relación especial, deberíamos dejarla con ella.

Carmen fulminó a Eleazar con la mirada.

-Sabes que tengo razón, amor- dijo acariciándola- Nunca llegaremos a ser lo que somos para Lizzy- continuó acariciando a la pequeña que se quedaba poco a poco dormida en el hombro de su esposa.- Seremos sus protectores.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

Tras unos segundos de reflexión Eleazar concluyó:

-Podría quedarse con los Cullen. Parece ser feliz.

Esme preparaba el desayuno a los adolescentes mientras sonreía en la cocina. Su marido se le acercó por detrás propinándole un beso.

-¿Qué hace una vampiro como tu en un sitio como este?

Se echó a reír.

-Preparándole el desayuno a los niños- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Los escuchas?

No hacía falta ser vampiro para escuchar la risa de Sky y Seth.

-Parece que se llevan bien- comentó el doctor.

Les dieron unos minutos para que "intimaran" más. Los muchachos simplemente se estaban conociendo. Sky sabía como hacer que Seth se sonrojara y viceversa, haciéndose reír mutuamente.

-Buenos días, Seth, Sky.

Los dos miraron hacía a la puerta y le sonrieron al doctor.

Esme se acercó a la cama con la bandeja llena de comida y los dos se lanzaron a ello.

-¿Cómo llevas las manos?- dijo Carlisle obligando a mostrárselas.

-Bien, solo tengo algún que otro corte.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-No- dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es genial, no muestras ningún Síntoma Postraumático.

Sky sonrió y Seth con ella.

A Sky le caía bien Seth. Le había dado las gracias por haberla salvado y Seth insistía en que no debía dárselas, que sería su guardián siempre que hiciera falta, cosa que a Sky le provocaba ciertas mariposas en el estomago, aunque, tras lo pasado, lo único que quería hacer con esas mariposas era matarlas con veneno.

Seth se vio obligado a ir a su casa ya que su hermana insistía en la preocupación de su madre. A Leah no le caía muy bien Sky. Aunque no la conocía temía que hiciera daño a su hermano pequeño, así que se mostraba seca y prepotente con ella. Seth se sintió molesto con su hermana.

-Podrías hablarle bien, ¿al menos? ¿Tanto te cuesta ser simpática con la gente?

-Estúpido niño- gruñó la licantropa.

-Ya no soy un niño, no tengo 15 años,¡ Leah!- le gritó mentalmente.

-Callaros los dos- ordenó el alfa.- Iros a casa, Sue esta preocupada. Y por el amor del cielo…

-Callar de una vez- dijeron los hermanos Clearwater al unísono. Jake les gruño y se fueron corriendo. En cierto modo, le hizo gracia.

Mientras tanto Los Denali y los Cullen sentaban a Sky en el sofá. Todos se reunían a su alrededor. Sky se encontraba incomoda.

Carmen se sentó en frente de ella, sobre la mesita auxiliadora.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sky.

-Eso parece- dijo ella. Miraba a todos los miembros Cullen que se encontraban posando sus ojos en ella.- ¿He hecho algo malo?

Algunos rieron. Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-No, cariño, no pasa nada.

-Verás, Sky, vamos ha hablar claro, ¿Te parece?-comentó Eleazar, intentando hablar como si fuera de este siglo.

-Vale…

-¡No asustemos más!- Insistió Alice que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sky, nosotros hemos creado una casa cerca de aquí. - habló Eleazar.

Sky se decepcionó por unos momentos.

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas… ¿es eso?

-Me equivoqué- dijo Carmen- al intentar ser tu madre.- a Sky le subió un nudo a la garganta- Y es evidente que te llevan bien con Carlisle y Esme, así que…eres libre.

Se quedó callada. No entendía lo que le querían decir.

-No entiendo.

-Esta casa es tu casa si quieres- habló Carlisle- si no te quieres ir, puedes quedarte.

Entonces el pulso de Sky se aceleró.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti, pequeña- le dijo Eleazar.

-¿Puedo quedarme con Esme?

-Sí- rió Alice que estaba más emocionada que los demás.

Entonces unas lagrimillas de alegría salieron por los ojos de Sky. Se levantó y abrazó a los Denali.

-Gracias.

-¿Entonces te quedas?- dijo con un gritito Alice.

-Creo que sí- dijo Esme entusiasmada.


	7. Godzilla ataca de nuevo

Tras la despedida Sky se quedó en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Seth había aparecido de repente asustando a la muchacha pelinegra, que estaba sentada en las escaleras traseras viendo caer la noche.

-Hola, princesa- le saludo Seth que se sentaba a su lado.

-Me has asustado- sonrió.

-¿Quién te pensabas que era, eh?- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y las cejas levantadas pero mientras se le escapaban las palabras de la boca comprendió que la había fastidiado.

Sky mantuvo una sonrisa forzada mientras volteaba la cabeza. Un tic nervioso azotó violentamente la pierna de Sky, y Seth se dio cuenta.

-Ei, - le dijo cogiendo suavemente de la barbilla para que le mirara- no va a tocarte.

Sky sintió el calor en su barbilla y una sensación familiar le recorrió el cuerpo. Al ver sus ojos negros, las mariposas eran substituidas por un Godzilla furioso. El pulsó se le aceleró y volvió a apartar la cara, esta vez por sonrojo, aunque Seth seguía preocupado.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Lo mataré- contestó tranquilamente.

Sky le miró rápidamente sorprendida.

-Te dije que lo haría si era necesario- le susurro acercándose a ella.

Ella sonrió.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Seth rió.

-Es mi trabajo, monada.

-Bueno, que no se te suba a la cabeza, Don soy el mejor- dijo Sky burlándose de el, alegre.

-Mira quién habla, La Fashion Victim.

Sky comenzó a reírse y le dio una palmada en el brazo de Seth. Ella le había dicho la cantidad de vestidos que Alice le había dado y Seth comenzó la broma de que realmente Alice no le había comprado nada y todo era de ella.

Mientras terminaban de reírse Seth lo soltó, como si nada:

-¿Saldrías conmigo mañana por la noche?

Sky dejó de reírse y le miró. Después de Blaine sentía pánico, aunque Seth le gustara.

-No creo que sea una buena idea...

-¡No me has escuchado!- le dijo Seth.

-¡Claro que te he escuchado!- contestó.

-¿Haber que he dicho?

Sky contestó imitando la voz del moreno:

-"¿Saldrías conmigo mañana por la noche?"

El moreno sonrió y le contestó:

-Claro, te recojo a las 8 pm.

Sky se quedó callada. Había caído en su trampa. Al darse cuenta comenzó a reírse.

-No, enserio- se sinceró Seth- podríamos ir, no sé, al cine, la que tu quieras ver, o a comer algo...

Sky miró hacía adentro de la casa y vio a Esme y a Carlisle abrazados mirándolos mientras Esme asentía con la cabeza. La pelinegra abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Amm...

-Si no quieres...

-No no, vale- dijo- pero no cambies. Es decir, sé tu...¿Entiendes?- dijo ella como pudo. Un nudo de vergüenza le aprisionaba el cuello.

Seth sonrió.

-¿Qué no vaya de niño perfecto, adinerado y precioso? Va a ser difícil, pero podría intentarlo.

Sky rió.

Se hizo de noche y, aunque hacía frío, Sky quería quedarse un rato más abrazada a Seth que le proporcionaba un calor especial.

-Es una locura, ¿A quién le gusta pasar frío?- decía el moreno.

-Bueno, tu eres un licántropo, no se quién de los dos esta más loco.

Tras unos segundos Seth habló serio:

-¿No te molesta?

-¿El qué?- frunció el ceño la muchacha.

-Que sea un lobo.

-¿Por qué debería molestarme?

Entonces sonrió modestamente. Seth sentía como a cada segundo adoraba más a esa chica.

Seth internamente sentía la llamada de Jacob.

-Debo irme, mañana nos vemos.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Vale, hasta mañana.

Seth se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, princesa.

El se fue transformándose, frente los ojos de Sky y ella sintió como si algo se despegara de su alma, sintiendo un frío que le congeló los huesos.


	8. Bendita Bella!

***Hola! ^^ Solo quería deciros que este cap va dedicado a DanhLew, y sobretodo mi querida y fantástica escritora Shesnimmy que ayer hizo 18! (ella es el alma creadora de esta historia)***

**Bendita Bella!**

Sky no se reconocía en el espejo. Le habían torturado durante cerca de una hora y media largas. El itinerario se basaba en:

-Baño relajante [Obligación de Alice]

-Maquillaje [Obligación de Alice]

-Peinado [Obligación de Alice]

-Manicura y pedicura [Obligación de Alice]

-Traje, zapatos y complementos [Obligación de Alice]

-Retoques [Obligación de Alice]

Esme y Rosalie ayudaban a la experta, Alice, a arreglar a Sky, aunque esta no parara de quejarse ya que había acordado con Seth que irían normales. Bella contemplaba la escena empatizándose con Sky. Pero debía reconocer que había mejorado su aspecto. Su pelo largo azabache estaba recogido de tal manera que le quedaban pequeñas ondulaciones y el flequillo liso hacía un lado. El vestido azul le quedaba ceñido, a la altura de medio muslo, haciendo que su figura, siempre cubierta por ropa ancha, quedará anulada y trasformada en un modelo perfecto. Nadie la vería del mismo modo. Unas medias unidas a la ropa interior de Sky a través de ligas hacían de su piel quedara lisa. Los zapatos, negros con tacón estilizaban de todo a la muchacha, aunque apenas pudiera caminar con ellos. Un maquillaje suave y unos labios rojizos hacían que Sky no pareciera Sky.

-¡Eres una Diosa!- gritó Alice al ver su obra maestra.

Sky se miraba en el espejo. No sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿Algo que objetar?- dijo Esme al no ver ninguna reacción.

-Solo voy al cine- dijo Sky como pudo. Parecía que fuera a una boda o a un restaurante muy elegante de famosos.

Emmet picó a la puerta.

-Seth ya ha llegado- avisó.

-Ya le hemos olido- comentó Rosalie. Aunque era el único lobo que mínimamente aceptaba, era un licántropo, y lo iba a seguir siendo.

-Vaya Sky, estas muy guapa- dijo el.

Sky intento sonreír y trago forzosamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco al tener que bajar.

Bajó las escaleras sin ninguna complicación, no parecía ser difícil andar con los tacones aunque temía meterse un golpe o caerse.

Seth estaba fuera y se dirigió directamente hacía el: contra más rápido se pasará la vergüenza, mejor.

Salió y el frío le caló la piel, aunque llevará una chaqueta, que ella la consideraba de oficinista, los nervios le hacían verse desnuda antes los ojos oscuros de Seth, que se encontraba apoyado en una moto.

-Guau…

-Cállate.

El se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Estaba realmente sorprendido al verla tan guapa. Se quedó maravillado, aunque el no se quedaba atrás: iba vestido con unos pantalones veis que le hacían "un culo de muerte", según Sky, y una camisa azul. No le hacía falta chaqueta. Le cedió un casco de las supernenas y Sky rió: no podría ponérselo sin despeinarse. Con ayuda de Seth que la alzó como si no pesará nada, se acomodo detrás de el. Apenas podía abrir las piernas con el vestido así que sus cuerpos estaban pegados en la moto, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba. Antes de arrancar Esme y Bella se acercaron.

-Toma- dijo su segunda madre postiza, mientras le ofrecía un móvil de última generación- por si pasará algo, están todos los teléfonos apuntados.

-Oh, vale, gracias.

Antes de cogerlo Bella se adelantó y le se lo metió en un bolso más grande del que iba a llevar. Miró a Bella desconcertada y esta le guiñó un ojo. Lo cogio y notó un bulto dentro de el. Fue a mirar pero ambas le pararon y le susurraron un:_después_.

-¿Como se te ocurre traer la moto?- salió disparada Alice de la casa- Se estropeara el peinado.

-¿Te molesta?- habló preocupado Seth a Sky, que se encontraba riendo.

-No no, para nada, vamonos antes de que Alice decida asesinarte- dijo entre risas.

Se pusieron los cascos, Sky con más cuidado y por fin pusieron marcha a Port Angeles.

A Sky le gustaban las motos. Le gustaba sentir el frío viento impactando en su cuerpo y más si tenía un licántropo guapísimo que le proporcionaba lo contrario. Llegaron a Port Angeles después de 30-35 minutos de viaje. Seth bajó primero quitándose el casco y ayudando a Sky a quitárselo. La muchacha se sentó en la moto, que se encontraba aparcada delante de los cines, con las piernas colgando de un lado. Seth le colocaba los mechones que se la habían descolocado detrás de la oreja. Acto que los dos sonrieron con vergüenza y confianza. Seth la cogió de la cintura para bajarla pero ella le paró.

-Espera un momento- Abrió el bolso y las vio: dos preciosas, perfectas, asombrosas, queridas convers Blancas- ¡Bendita sea Bella!- admiró la muchacha pelinegra.

Cuando Sky las sacó Seth no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Oye es muy difícil andar con esto.

-¿Y por qué te los has puesto?- dijo picadamente- ¿Para sorprenderme?

-Porque es más difícil convencer a Alice.

Se las cambió con ayuda de Seth que se arrodilló para atarle los cordones de las bambas acto que recordaban a las películas Disney.

-Gracias- dijo cuando finalizaba Seth.

-¿Algo más bella dama?

-Sí, ya que estas…-Volviéndola a coger de la cintura la bajó y ella se puso de espaldas a el.- Coge la horquilla del centro… ¿Sabes cual?

Seth no comprendía lo que quería hacer Sky pero le hizo caso. Tocó una.

-¿Esta?

-Sí, quítala.

Seth era muy torpe para esas cosas pero lo hizo, intentando no hacerle ningún tirón a Sky. Nada más estar fuera, la melena de Sky apareció. La chica se fue quitando las demás ella sola.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Sigo estando bien?

-Para mí siempre estás bien- dijo un Seth que estaba embobado ante la naturalidad de Sky.

La muchacha sonrió. Metió los zapatos en el bolso y Seth guardó los cascos en la moto.

-Bueno, vamos- le dijo el muchacho a ella entrelazando sus manos. Era la primera vez que se tocaban de esa manera. A Sky la sonrisa se le salía de la cara. Cruzaron la carretera.

-No te molesta, ¿no?- dijo él, aunque supo que la pregunta sobraba al verle la felicidad que expandía.

-Para nada.


	9. Cita

***Oh por Dios, lo siento muchísimo TT, hemos tardado una eternidad pero entre los exámenes, trabajos, problemas varios y todo eso no hemos tenido tiempo de nada, la historia no está ni mucho menos abandonada, tenemos varios caps ya escritos y muchas ideas interesantes jujuju.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir ahí! 3***

_**Cita**_

-Mm…¿Qué quieres ver?

La muchacha miraba la cartelera y desde el primer momento en el que vio la película de miedo quiso verla, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza arrástralo a algo que el no quería ver.

-Amm…-contesto- ¿Qué te apetece?

-Me da lo mismo, te dije que elegías tu.

-¿Seguro?

Seth asintió con una sonrisa en la cara y Sky decidió jugar un pelín.

-Entonces quiero ver una de amor. ¿Te parece?

-Claro, si es lo que quieres.

Seth suspiró intentando ocultar el mal rato que iba a pasar, pero pensó en Sky y si ella quería eso, no había más que hablar. Se pusieron en la corta cola mientras, en la ignorancia de Seth que miraba para todos lados, Sky no paraba de mirarle fijamente sonriendo. En cierta parte le daba lástima.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean?- dijo la taquillera, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos aburrida de la vida.

Antes de que Seth hablara, Sky se anticipó y habló:

-2 para la de los zombis.

Mientras la taquillera sacaba las entradas Seth miró a Sky.

-¿No querías ver la otra?- comentó con un tono esperanzador en su voz.

-¿De verdad creías qué iba a torturarte de esa manera? -le sonrió la muchacha.

Y si era posible, Seth se imprimó más de la chica. Como Seth no dejó que Sky pagará su entrada ella insistió en comprar las palomitas.

-¿De colores?

-Sí- contesto el chico.

-De colores- le dijo al dependiente. Miró a su acompañante- ¿Coca-Cola?

-Sí.

-Y dos Coca-Colas.

Seth le hizo gracia el pequeño dialogo que se había producido.

-¿Te gustan las pelis de miedo, princesa?

-Sí, y no.

Entonces Seth se preocupó. No quería que se sintiera presionada a ver algo que en realidad ella no quería.

-Explícate.

-Es decir, me gustan pero me dan miedo, la mayoría de las veces acabo encima de alguien y utilizándolo como cojín. Me asustó pero en vez de gritar me rio. Contra más me asusto más me rio.

Seth comenzó a reír sin parar y Sky se murió de vergüenza aunque era divertido ver películas con ella.

-Que rara eres, de verdad. Pero que sepas que me ofrezco para ser tu cojín en esta velada.

-Cállate y no te rías de mí- le dijo Sky.

Cogieron las cosas y buscaron la sala. En efecto, como estaba previsto Sky acabó con una pierna cruzada en Seth, que el sostenía cariñosamente encantado de la vida, y medio escondida entre sus costillas; y aunque algunos "Shh" iban dirigidos a ellos no podían parar de reírse. Cada vez que Sky se asustaba se reía y Seth al verla feliz reía con ella.

Al salir Sky sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Seth. El frio de la noche hizo que a la muchacha se le congelara la nariz en decimas de segundo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, estoy bien- dijo la pelinegra- ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Damos un paseo?

-Vale.

Y caminaron por el paseo marítimo, no muy alumbrado, hasta que se toparon con un grupo de adolescentes más pequeños que ellos. Al cruzarse un chico, un tanto ebrio, le intento coger el móvil que Sky tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero esta se dio cuenta. Y Seth también. Con furia lo empujó con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra intentarlo.

Sky no sabía qué hacer y se le subió un nudo a la garganta. Le puso la mano en la espalda intentando calmarle. Pero el otro muchacho se le acercó vacilante y Seth con toda la ira del mundo le propinó un puñetazo. Los otros muchachos que le acompañaban comenzaron a gritar y a asustarse. Seth comenzó a temblar mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Se cegó por un momento y le costó escuchar a Sky que le gritaba que se fueran mientras tiraba de él. La cogió de la mano y comenzaron a correr hacía los cines de nuevo, donde habían aparcado la moto. Seth corría mucho más que Sky, que prácticamente volaba. El cine ya cerrado les daba oscuridad, que en caso de emergencia, para Seth era lo mejor. Sky cogía aire con intensidad mientas el muchacho se sentaba en el muro intentando calmarse.

-Estás loco- dijo Sky entre suspiros y con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver que Seth seguía temblado y ausente le empujó- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Seth seguía respirando fuerte intentando calmarse. Miró a Sky a los ojos y se fue tranquilizando por momentos, aunque había una tensión muy fuerte en esos momentos.

-Te ha intentado robar.

-¿Y eso es motivo para ponerte de esa manera? Eres más fuerte que ellos le podrías haber matado.

-Pero podría...

-Pero no lo ha hecho, ¡Seth!

-No voy a dejar que nadie te dañe- espetó el chaval en un gritó. Volvió a apoyarse en sus rodillas para intentar calmarse del todo.

Por muy furiosa que la chica estuviera, con él, no podía enfadarse. Se le acercó y Seth la abrazó apoyando la frente en su pecho. El muchacho sintió el corazón de la pelinegra que se calmaba por momentos aunque seguía frenético. Tras unos minutos de silencio y de respiraciones agitadas, el licántropo rompió el silencio.

-Perdón, princesa.

Seth elevó la cabeza para mirarle y sin quererlo ni beberlo, se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro. Bebían sus respiraciones. Sky sin pensarlo mucho se acercó lentamente a la boca del licántropo, que esta le esperaba con ansias.


	10. Rick

**Rick**

A Sky le ardían los labios de los besos proporcionados por Seth, que se había acostumbrado a ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida. La muchacha apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda del licántropo, que conducía a una velocidad excesiva.

Nada más parar la moto en frente de casa Esme, Bella, Edward y Carlisle iban corriendo a "salvar" a Sky.

Carlisle, literalmente, la alzó, bajándola de moto mientras Esme le sacaba el casco y le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Estas bien? Edward os leyó los pensamientos mientras os acercabais.

Sky tenía los ojos en órbita. Cuando se dio cuenta Edward y Carlisle habían alejado a Seth y le estaban reprochando…o regañando. Bella y Esme la llevaron dentro mientras Sky intentaba mirar de reojo para ver que pasaban. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Esme la estaba desnudando.

-Parad, parad- dijo ella mientras estaba solo con la bragas. Cogió el vestido y se tapó lo que pudo- Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada.

-Lo sabemos, pero Carlisle quiere asegurarse de que no vuelva a descontrolarse.

-Solo estaba furioso.

-Pero corre el riesgo de que se transforme y delante de la gente...- comentó Bella. Entonces Sky comprendió porque temblaba.

-¿Puedo ducharme sola?- dijo. Se había estresado por unos momentos.

-Claro- dijo Esme. Cuando las dos salían por la puerta, la muchacha se acordó y se asomó al borde de la puerta, con una sonrisa- Gracias por las bambas.

Bella le sonrió

-Yo pasé por lo mismo.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar del baño, aún tapándose, entró Seth, con una mueca de enfado, seguido por los otros dos. Miró a Sky y aunque se mostraba cabreado y serio, con ella cambió.

-Nos vemos mañana, princesa.

-Vale.

Le dio un pequeño beso y tal y como vino se fue. Sky, por vergüenza más que nada, cerró la puerta y se baño, no sin antes escuchar un comentario proveniente de Edward: _Esto de la imprimación les vuelve locos._

Salió junto a una gran nube de calor. Estaba calmada, relajada y encantada. Sentía un hormigueo cada vez que recordaba la noche. Cogió el móvil y lo enchufó a la corriente. Por curiosidad entró en una red social. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se conectaba que tenía muchas noticias nuevas, muchos mensajes sin leer y personas que agregar. Picó al dibujo en forma de carta y para su sorpresa encontró muchos mensajes de Rick. Decidió leer primero los otros, de antiguos amigos que se preguntaba que había sido de ella. Con un acto de valentía empezó a leer lo que su anterior novio le había escrito. Al acabar los ojos le escocían e intentaba ocultar unas lágrimas que se asomaban. Le suplicaba hablar con ella, saber dónde vivía ahora, como estaba, le decía que la extrañaba. Y en alguna que otro mensaje le recordaba antiguas promesas, momentos y locuras. Los mensajes tenían fechas continuas. Al fin y al cabo era su amigo, así que decidió simplemente, enviarle su nuevo número de móvil.

Cerró el ordenador y Esme apareció a su lado sentada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí- dijo Sky. La vampiro volteo la mirada. Estaba preocupada- ¿Estas bien tú?

-Claro…Me preguntaba si... te había molestado mi actitud de antes…

-No, para nada. No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada- le sonrió la pelinegra.

-Perfecto- le sonrió. Se levantó para dejarla dormir pero la muchacha le pidió que se quedara con ella, y así lo hizo.

Al levantarse sintió como sus riñones estaban congelados. Se metió debajo de las sabanas y con un sacrificio saco la mano para alcanzar el móvil. Había un mensaje nuevo. De Rick.

_Pequeña, confírmame que este es tu nuevo móvil. Te echo de menos, de verdad._

Eso era todo. Sky soltó un suspiro y dejó el aparato encima del colchón. Cerró los ojos y se encogió en si misma. Entonces le invadió una duda: _¿Qué tengo con Seth?_ Habían quedado, se habían besado y sentía a Godzilla cada vez que estaba con él, pero en cierto modo, no habían "acordado" etiquetar nada. Y aparte estaba el tema con Blaine que con un poco de suerte no aparecería. Lo que ella no sabía que el estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba y el resto de la familia en su busca y captura.


End file.
